Toy Soldiers
by sailor-stardestroyer13
Summary: AU Tyson Kinomiya, Max Mizuhara and Hilary Tabintha are three most sophisticated and youngest police detectives in the world. They are sent on a Mission to capture a Russian gang. Kai X Hil maybe other pairings...
1. Can't Catch us

**Disclaimer: **If I actually own beyblade do you think I will be writing this? Anyways characters don't belong to me…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Can't catch us!**

"Hey… are you in?"

A voice broke the silence over the communicator. A young teenage boy about 17 was typing furiously on his laptop. He narrowed his deep amethyst eyes before speaking.

"Breaching security in…5…4…3…2…1…alright I'm in…security systems are cut."

The teenager flopped lazily back a branch and clicked his aching fingers. He was in a tall tree outside an old architect building. Two pieces of his rusty red hair fell from his face. He wore dark blue jeans and a loosely fitted black top. Over the communicator the voice spoke again.

"Any sign of Kuznetsov yet? And where do I go from here?

"No…you turn left then when you get to the glass case turn left again then straight…"

"He better hurry up…"

The teenager eyed the laptop curiously, watching the security cameras and noticed security guards.

"Kai, watch yourself…guards in sectors 8 and 9"

"Shit, they're coming my way…"

Inside, a tall slim teenage boy ducked behind a wooden cabinet. He had two-tone blue hair; at the front light blue and at the back bark blue. He also has amethyst eyes. He wore tight black trouser and a long sleeve shirt.

A black jeep pulled up in front of the tree, a teenage boy stepped out and looked up at the boy in the tree. He had scruffy slate grey hair and cold green eyes. He wore torn Jeans and a baggy navy blue shirt. Around his waist he wore a gun holster.

"Bryan… Kai needs help fast!"

The 17 year old panicked, Bryan looked up at the younger boy. He grabbed his gun from his holster and cocked it.

"Tala where is he?"

"Sector 7"

Bryan nodded and slithered towards the building. Tala looked back at the laptop and fearfully watched the guard edge closer to Kai.

Kai breathed shallowly, he slightly looked round the corner.

"Dan? I just saw something."

One the guards flashed his light in Kai's direction, Kai quickly snapped back round the corner. He heard footsteps come towards him. He let out a deep breath and quickly dashed out in the opposite direction. The guards slightly jumped at Kai before taking their guns to shoot at him. Kai heard only two shots followed by two hard thuds. He turned around to see two lumps lifeless on the floor. In the background, he could see Bryan calmly walking his way and stopped in front of him.

"Someone would have heard that… we better get going…"

Bryan walked towards a glass cabinet and looked at the beautiful Ruby and diamond necklace. Kai walked up behind him and glanced at the delicate jewellery, they both smiled at each other. Kai took out a glasscutter and swiftly cut the glass and pulled in away. Bryan reached in and picked up the necklace, as he picked it up, red lights powerfully flashed and alarms echoed loudly through the large halls.

"Shit… I am going to kill him…"

Kai stuffed the jewellery into his bag, and both of them dashed off. Bryan once again cocked his gun. Kai shouted through the communicator.

"Tala! Get in the fucking car and be ready to drive."

Tala who was setting up explosives in the area around ran towards the black jeep and sat in the drivers' seat. Fear entered his body as his could hear police sirens in the background. In the distance he could see Kai running, following behind him Bryan who was shooting at the guards, not missing a single shot. Kai jumped in the car next to Tala, shortly followed by Bryan who jumped in at the back. Tala just sat there staring at the police cars coming their way. Bryan lost his temper.

"Drive you fucking idiot!"

"I-I-I can't… I don't know h-how…"

Kai glared at the boy next to him and roughly pulled him by the collar and threw him at the back and sat in the driver's seat. Bryan glared at the younger boy beside him. In seconds Kai drove them through the battalion of police cars. A few police cars were able to turn around and follow them.

"Belts on boys…"

Kai smirked as he put his belt on. Tala and Bryan followed his instructions. Kai drove towards the freeway, police cars on his tail. He sped up, but the police cars quickly caught up.

"Bryan? Couldn't you get a faster car?!"

Bryan snorted at the comment. Kai saw a river next to a steep hill.

"Get ready, were going swimming…"

Tala looked at him confusingly and saw the river beside them and noticed the barrier.

"Kai that's suicidal!"

Kai swerve the car and crashed into the barrier. The Jeep rolled down the steep hill. The jeep came to a sudden stop as it crashed into the river upside down. Kai and Bryan took their seat belts off and landed on the roof. They opened the doors and water rushed in, they quickly escaped out of the fast sinking car. The car was nearly 3 quarters underwater.

"Shit…Tala's still in there!"

Kai shot a worried glance at Bryan before diving down back into the car. He reached towards Tala's belt buckle but wouldn't open. He reached into Tala's ankle holster and pulled out a sharp knife and cut through the belt. Tala floated inside the car, Kai pulled him out and up to surface. Bryan then took him and swam him to the riverbank and dragged him on to land. Kai breathed heavily and followed Bryan. Bryan laid Tala flat on his back and put his ear close to Tala's mouth and held his wrist.

"Kai? He's not breathing and I can't find a pulse! "

Bryan panicked and Kai dragged himself to Tala.

"Out the way!"

Kai lifted Tala's head, opening his air passage and checked his pulse.

"Tala? Tala? Can you hear me?"

Kai put his finger and thumb and put it around Tala's small delicate nose, closing the air passage through his nose. He put his lips around Tala's and breathed gentle into Tala's mouth. Kai watched his lungs rise and fall as he removed his mouth. Kai repeated this for a few more times. Bryan bit his lip seeing his comrade and friend like this. Kai ran his thumb along Tala's ribs to find the centre point.

"Bryan? You know how to do CPR?"

Bryan nodded slightly fighting back tears knowing that he might die.

"Help me out then…"

Kai let tears fall. Bryan took Kai's position. Bryan breathed into Tala, whilst Kai lightly forced pressure into Tala's lungs. Bryan was about to breathe into Tala again, but water spluttered into his mouth as Tala sat up in a fit of coughs. Kai sat back slightly and sighed in relief. Bryan let tears fall down his face. Tala looked at the older boys around him. He was about to say something when someone interrupted him.

"You three are under arrest…"

A group of policemen surrounded them. All three of them were roughly pulled on to their feet. The three of them glanced at each other. Get each other eye gestures.

"Careful!! He nearly died!!!"

Bryan shouted at the person who held Tala. Tala let out a small smirk, which was unnoticeable before limply falling back to the policeman. Kai turned around and punched the policeman. Bryan head butted the policeman before taking his gun. Bryan shot at the guy, and turned around to the guy holding Tala and shot his square in the head. Tala stumbled back, before taking a penknife from his back pocket to stab the cop next to him. All three of them ran into the open field, towards the forest.

They hid in a small cave in the centre of the forest. Tala shivered in his wet form, Kai and Bryan glared at him.

"Thanks to you we were nearly caught!"

Kai shouted a cold manner. Tala's eyes narrowed.

"Oh! I wasn't the one who decides to drive off a fucking cliff!"

Kai clenched his fist and opened them again. He glared in to Tala's cold soulless eyes; Kai walked up to the taller boy and harshly slapped him. Tala glared into Kai's eyes, he leaned against the cave wall and slide down to the floor. Kai walked towards Bryan and sat down next to him. Tala shivered again.

"Well at least you are still alive…"

Tala looked up at Kai confused. Bryan cocked his head and smiled slightly.

"You gave us quite a fright…and we still have he necklace…"

"No… I left it in the car…"

Bryan grinned again and held out the necklace.

"Think again Master Kai Hiwitari…Think again"

* * *

So… how was it? Please review! Flame if you want just explain why you hate it!! For those who are reading my other stories I will update soon!! Especially 'Getting to Know you' I really need to update that…

Alex: Great…Can't you just finish one story before writing another?

I bounce idea around my head…

Alex: That makes sense there's a lot of room for that…

Shut it! Please please Review!!!!!!!


	2. A new Mission

**Disclaimer:** Still don't…

Thanx for the reviews! I had a few request for a Kai X Hilary pairing. I've never tried it before but a first time can't hurt.

So this story will be a Kai X Hilary

Alex: twitch at least it's not Yaoi…

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**A New Mission**

A pile of paper blew off the wooden desk where a 17-year-old cop sat. He was leaning back in his chair and his eyes were closed. All of a sudden the office slammed open making the youth fall off his chair.

"Kinomiya! You're slacking off as usual!"

The 17-year-old peered over his desk and looked at a female with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She glared at her partner before stomping over to her desk to pick a few pieces of paper.

"Hey, Hil… what are you doing here?"

"Well, Tyson it is my office as well…anyways, the captain wants to speak with us"

Tyson let out a sigh and looked at his partner.

"What does that asshole want now?"

Hilary smiled at the older boy and turned to walk out of the room. Tyson soon followed her. They both walked to the other side of the building and stopped in front of a dark wooden door. They entered the room after knocking. Tyson looked to his left and saw a blonde boy sitting down in a chair.

"Kinomiya, Tabintha… took you long enough… take a seat"

Tyson gritted his teeth and looked up at the captain, he sat next to the blonde boy.

"This is Mizuhara Max, he's from America and will be helping you on this task."

"Nice to meet you Max."

Hilary said cheerful and was greeted with a very cheerful smile from Max. Tyson smiled at Max then turned towards the captain.

"What's our mission…"

The captain leant forward and handed a folder to Tyson. Tyson opened the folder; there were three main sheets of paper. On the first page there was a photo of a young man. He had two-toned blue hair and piercing amethyst eyes. He flipped to the second page, it had a photo of another man, he appeared older than the first, and he had Slate hair and emerald eyes. Tyson then turned to the final page it had a picture of another man but he was younger. He had blood red hair and also had amethyst eyes.

"So do you know who they are?"

Tyson nodded his head and handed the folder to Hilary.

"Yeah, they're the Ice Phoenix Tempest gang. They are wanted in over 14 countries including Britain, America, Egypt and their home country Russia. No-one has been able to capture them, not even close."

"They struck last night in China and FBI police forces around the world are in search for them. You three are the best we have in the world."

Hilary focused hard on the photo with the two-toned hair man. Her heart skipped a beat when she came into focus with his amethyst eyes.

"Your job is to capture them, dead or alive."

The captain continued. Tyson nodded and looked towards Max who also nodded. He then turned towards Hilary who was deeply into the picture.

"Hilary, let's go."

Hilary jumped slightly at her partners voice and looked up towards him. She nodded and stood up and followed the two boys exiting the room.

* * *

"They struck again I see." 

An 18 year old sat next to his friend. He handed the newspaper to his friend who looked at it in amusement.

"I amazed they haven't been caught yet, Rei, do you think we should…"

"Shhhh…Lee not in public, but yes, it might help."

Rei's amber eyes glowered as he smirked devilishly. Lee looked at Rei then also smirked.

"We better get back, Mariah will be wondering where we are."

Lee stood up followed by Rei and walked out of the park.

* * *

Bryan looked down at the Ruby necklace in his hand lost in its beauty. Behind him Tala dragged his feet gazing into nothingness, whilst in front Kai walked powerfully in front. 

"What's next Kai?"

Kai stopped and turned towards Bryan who was staring at him innocently. Kai simply shrugged and looked at Tala. Tala stared back at him wide-eyed.

"Where to Tala?"

"Um… er… well the Diamond Skull is in Hong Kong, that's probably the closest place at the moment."

"Hong Kong it is then…"

Kai turned back around and started to walk off again. Bryan smirked at Tala and followed Kai. Tala smirked and glowered evilly.

Once I get them out of the way…

* * *

Ok… I won't write anymore tonight... 

Alex: What is Tala thinking?

O you'll see, MWUAHAHAHAHA!

Alex: She's insane…

Well review if you want me to continue the story. You can flame but be constructive.

Alex: You make me wonder…

Huh? Why? Well Review please! Hopefully see you next time!


	3. Close Call

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while… in a cough7 Monthscough I've been very lazy, and been doing other stuff ;

Anywayz… here's a new chapter and I will try to update more often… and thank you for the reviews

**Disclaimer:** Look! You all get the idea! I DO NOT own anything…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3

**Close Call**

Once I get them out of the way… 

Tala thought to himself. Kai turned around to see Tala smirking at himself; Bryan looked at Kai and turned around as well before shouting.

"Oi! Ivanov! Brat, now is not the time to be in la-la land…"

Tala glanced at Bryan's angered face before he turned around to Kai and walked off. Kai stared suspiciously at the younger teen, before Tala smiled sweetly at him, earning himself a glare from the walking suicidal driving maniac 'ice-block.' Kai turned around and followed Bryan, Tala glaring at the older teenager. Bryan glanced back at Tala and glared.

"Who put him in charge!"

Yelled the 17 year-old raven-haired cop, pointing and flapping his finger at Max. His female brunette partner turned around to the raging teen and the young blonde chuckled awkwardly. Tyson was jabbed hard in the arm by Hilary.

"Don't be rude Kinomiya! Plus… he is smarter than you…"

Tyson pouted and rubbed his sore arm. Hilary turned around and smiled at Max, Max kindly smiled back. Max turned around and motioned them to follow him.

"So Max? Where are we going?"

Tyson asked, Max turning around and gave him a cheerful look.

"Hong Kong!"

Hilary blinked and Tyson just gave him a confused look before asking another question.

"How are we gonna get there? Walk?"

"Don't be silly, we're gonna fly there, Ice Phoenix Tempest were in North China. They will probably be heading towards Hong Kong, to the Diamond Skull…"

"And what if they don't! We're stuffed!"

"I've been studying them… seeing what moves they make… They will be heading towards Hong Kong…"

The three of them headed towards Tokyo Airport.

2 young men about 18 years-olds kneeled at a table in a small home in a small village. They were glancing slightly at each other. Both had cat-like features and golden amber eyes and black hair. One had hair which looked like a mane off of a lion, the other Spiky, yet was long and tied up by a long white ribbon.

A young girl, about 16, 17 walked into the small room, holding a tray with 3 bowls filled with rice. She had longish Pink hair and Amber eyes, a pink ribbon tied up her hair. She carefully place two of the bowls in front of the 2 men, before rushing out back to the kitchen and getting some fish.

"They'll be after the Diamond Skull…"

The pink hair girl looked at the spiky raven-hair boy with confusion.

"Who Rei?"

"Ice Phoenix Tempest… A Russian gang, they are wanted in 14 different countries…"

"So what do you suggest we do, Rei?"

The other raven-haired teen asked looking at the girl in front then to the boy next to him. Rei sighed before he answered.

"We can either make a deal with them… or leave them to what they do… or…"

"Or?"

The other 2 said in unison.

"Or we could work with them and turn them in…"

"In other words, double-cross them? Stab them in the back? Won't that turn us in as well?"

"No, Mariah… it won't, the police have nothing on us…"

The pink haired girl smiled and nodded.

"Let's do that one, it sounds more fun…"

"Do you agree, Lee?"

The other teenaged boy nodded as his eyes glimmered, the other 2 had the same spark in their eyes.

"Do you have a spare room for 3?"

A man wearing a long black trench coat and wore a black bandana with red bangs showing slightly asked the receptionist in a small hotel just outside of Hong Kong. The receptionist looked at him with a confused look.

"I'm sorry, I not understood…"

The man narrowed his cold amethyst eyes and hissed.

"Room… 3 people…"

The receptionist nodded his head and turn and took key number 13. And handed it to the man, he smiled politely but the man just snatched the Key and walked off.

He started to walk towards the room and was shortly followed by 2 other people. He stopped in front of room 13 and unlocked the door. He gracefully walked in followed by the 2 people.

"God… I felt like I wanted to shoot him…"

Tala lazily flopped back onto the closest bed, which happened to be a double bed. Kai looked around the room and noticed it had a double bed and a single bed. He walked over to the single bed and decided lay down. Bryan twitched.

"I'm sleeping in the same bed as you Ivanov…"

"Don't have to… you always sleep in the same bed as Kai…"

"Fuck you…"

Bryan pushed Tala slightly over to the side, and flopped down next to him and relaxed. He heard Tala sigh deeply. After a few minutes of the 3 relaxing after a long journey, Kai sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm gonna have a shower…"

Bryan and Tala both opened their eyes and looked at the gang leader and watched him walked towards the bathroom with a few clothes, which they bought in a small village on the way. They watched him walked in the bathroom. A few moments later when they heard the shower running, Bryan sat up. He glanced down to the younger teen next to him and nudged him slightly. Tala looked up to see Bryan snarling at him.

"Be more careful next time… you almost blew our cover, if Kai finds out…"

Bryan growled in a whisper, Tala glared at him.

"How did I almost blow our cover?"

Tala shouted in a low whisper, he snorted and turned his back to Bryan and closed his eyes tightly, shutting the world around him out. Bryan sighed and laid back down. Few minutes past and Kai emerged from the shower. Steam running out of the door, he looked at the other teens, both looked like they were peacefully sleep. He walked to Bryan's side and kicked the side of the bed. Bryan's eyes shot open as he looked up at Kai. Bryan sat up, took some clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Minutes he too emerged, his slate hair-dripping wet onto the dried carpet floor. Kai had fallen asleep on his bed and Tala looked sound asleep. Bryan walked towards the sleeping redhead and gently shook the younger teen till he awoke from his slumber. Tala looked up in a confused look, Bryan motioned towards the bathroom, and slowly he caught on. He slowly shifted his body and slid out of his position and head towards the bathroom.

"So you think they will strike here?"

Tyson looked at Max, Max nodded. Hilary yawned as she followed the 2 men. She didn't feel like working, not at this time anyway, she was tired from the journey, though it has only been a few hours she was exhausted. They walked through the museum; it was only 10:38. She was sure that Ice Phoenix Tempest wouldn't strike until after midnight, they probably won't strike tonight either because it would be too obvious, but they might strike tonight because it was so obvious the police would think that they wouldn't strike tonight. She just gave herself headache thinking about it, all she wanted was her beauty sleep. She yawned again.

"Tired Hil?"

Her partner, and best friend Tyson had turned around and had the goofiest look on his face, Hilary couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Since have you been pessimistic?"

Kai snapped back at Tala, who looked slightly worried about this assignment. Bryan just snarled at both of them, they were in a dark alleyway near by.

"We're not gonna pull this off…"

Kai snapped back round to Tala and punched him straight in the Jaw; Tala glowered before attempting to fight back, but was pulled back by Bryan. Bryan glared at both younger teens.

"We doing this tonight… Tala, go and find a computer and hack into the alarm unit, Kai and I will be waiting for you to give us the order… don't mess up this time!"

Tala snorted as he walked out of the ally to find a computer, he soon came to a small Internet café. He thought to himself if it was a good idea, but then no one would expect it. He walked inside and confronted the person at the desk. This guy had long raven spiky hair which was tied into a ponytail with a long white ribbon and had amber eyes. He was dressed in a Chinese style shirt and wore black trousers.

"Hello, do you have any available computers at the moment?"

"Yes number 34 is free, how long would you like?"

"Half an hour to an hour?"

"That will be $12"

Tala dug deep into his pocket, finally finding $12 and giving to the man. He walked towards computer 34. He 5 minutes later he managed to hack into the computer system of the museum, he was grateful that people around him didn't notice what he was doing. He shortly afterwards phoned Kai and put him on the headset. He started to speak in Russian, hoping that no one can understand him.

"Kai? Bryan? Can you hear me?"

"Daa"

"Hmpf"

"The security is down… when you enter, be careful, there may be guards. You know where to go."

Bryan and Kai entered the building; cautiously they walked in only giving each other the odd glances. Not a sound was heard apart from very faint tapping of footsteps, they edged closer to their destination. Unknowingly being watched being watched by a set of amber eyes.

Kai glanced at Bryan again and motioned for them to split up. As they split up, Bryan headed towards the diamond skull. A few minutes later he stopped in the room where the diamond skull was held. As he headed closer, he saw nothing. A shock expression plastered over his face before he yelled down his headset.

"Shit! It's a trap! Kai get outta –bang-

Blood oozed out of his right shoulder, a cold sound of dripping echoed through the room. Bryan's eyes faded as his body fell to the marble floor. A puddle of blood appeared round his pale body. Behind him were Max and Tyson; Tyson was holding the gun in the direction of where Bryan was.

The gunfire had snapped Kai to the direction Bryan was, he sensed danger and his first instinct was to get out of there, but he couldn't leave Bryan, though he wanted to. He ran in the direction where Bryan went, but he felt something pierce his cheek. He came to a stop and lifted his hand to the cut on his face, a fine dribble of blood running down his face and fingers. He slowly turned around and came face to face with Hilary.

Tala had heard the gunshot and panicked. He shut down his computer and walked out of the door. The guy at the desk, looked at Tala as he walked out. Moments later he followed. Tala ran down to the ally way where he had last seen Bryan and Kai. He continued to walk down the ally way but stopped.

"Why are you following me? Who are you?"

"I'm Rei… Rei Kon. I can help you."

His eyes glistening in the moonlight. Tala turned around and glared, his amethyst eyes have now turned into a very cold ice blue.

"Piss off…"

Hilary stared into Kai's beautiful amethyst eyes while Kai stared into Hilary's chocolate brown ones. She pointed the gun towards him, but he did not flinch. He was lost in her eyes. Hilary felt a light tingling sensation in her stomach and her cheeks heated up slightly making her blush. Kai unknowingly walked towards her and stop about a metre in front of her. She lowered her gun as he looked up at him. Kai lowered slight and his lips gently brushed hers. He stood back when he realised what he had just done, Hilary blushed more, before speaking.

"Kai? Get out of here…"

"How do you know my name?"

"NOW!"

Hilary had tears in her eyes Kai turned around and ran. Exiting the building minutes later. He stopped in an ally way, he couldn't stop think about her. He shook his head and banged it against the brick wall next to him.

"Forget about her Kai…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Awwww, I stop there

Like I said before I'm really sorry for not continuing sooner. Anyway, I will try and update sooner this time. So please review, flames are welcomed as well, like I really care about then…

Alex: What gonna happen to Bryan? What did you do to poor lil Bryan?

MWUAHAHAHAHA…. I won't kill him… actually, I might do… but I don't wanna… stop talking to me!

Alex: You're crazy….

Ya-ha Anywayz Review please!


End file.
